1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to tool box having compartments located therein for storing a variety of hardware items in the various compartments. More specifically, the device of the present invention pertains to such a tool box having stackable trays located therein which are placed one on top of another.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,283 issued May 10, 1966 to William H. Reinfeld discloses an article handling and cleaning apparatus having a plurality of trays with handles located on the sides thereof, each tray being insertable into a partition member of a rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,122 issued Dec. 14, 1971 to Robert R. Garbe, Jr. discloses drug-carrying trays having compartments specifically designed for retaining labels and drugs. Each of the trays have a centrally located hole in the center for allowing a rod supported by a base to enter from the bottom end thereof. In this manner the trays are maintained in a stacked array.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,308 issued Dec. 16, 1975 to Lyle L. Sullivan discloses a tool carrying case having a lid hingeably attached to one end thereof. A tray is also hingeably attached to the one end of the tool carrying case. With the tray lowered, the tool carrying case has two compartments located therein, one located below the tray, the other located between the space between the tray and the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,841 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Emil Bachli discloses a multicompartment, multi-level stacking carrier. A lower tray forms the base of the carrier and an upper tray forms the top cover for the carrier. The various trays are maintained in a stacked position by a pair of posts extending from the bottom tray and passing through each tray located above the bottom tray including the top tray to which a handle is attached over the posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,103 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Peter J. Connors et al. discloses a tool storage box having a tray insertable therein. A lip portion within the box maintains the tray above the bottom of the tray. Articles may be place into holes located within the tray to suspend the articles, such as punches, above the bottom of the tray.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.